The sisters and their vigilantes
by leanatasha
Summary: Felicity is not the sister working for a vigilante. Meet Evangeline Nicole, the Batman partner. What happens when they all meet and secrets start to be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hear the batmobile coming from the entrance and I see it immobilizing in the ground so I turn to the computer closing the entrance as I see him coming out of the vehicle.

"Good job Master Wayne." Alfred says and I look at him trying to look offended but that just ended up with me smiling. I couldn't send dirty looks to Alfred, I just couldn't. "You too Doctor Eva, amazing work."

"Why does she get an amazing and I get a good. It was me who got the guys in jail." Bruce appears walking to my right side and I knew he was just messing around with me that he truly didn't meant it. Alfred by now is already used to us messing around with each other too. We were kind of a family, a strange one, but a family.

"Do you want me to make your batmobile nonfunctional?" I say with a treating tone.

"You wouldn't do it." He says and I could see he was half seriously.

"Try me." I say with a challenging smile at turns into an actually smile as I see Bruce's smiling at me.

"Commissioner Gordon has arrested the criminals and The Batman made in Gotham news again." Fox says appearing from the passageway.

The warehouse is a hidden bunker beneath a shipping container at Wayne Enterprises where we have been working for a while now. Part of the police was still after the Batman as he took the blame for the death of Harvey but everyone in the streets of the city knew the story wasn't told properly so they still found him they hero as he still saved the city every night. "Goodnight Miss Nicole." He tells me calling me by my middle name and the most used one.

"Mr. Fox." I tell him nicely and I turn back to the computer turning it off.

"So we can all go home." Alfred says as I see the screen go dark.

"You go I still have to check on a few things with Eva." Bruce tells me and I try to hide my surprise. He didn't have anything to cheek.

"Of course Master Wayne. Have a goodnight Doctor Nicole."

"Mr. Fox I told you already you can call me Eva." I tell him with a kind smile. No matter how many times I tell him he still calls me Nicole.

"You both have a goodnight. Mr. Wayne we have an important meeting at 10 of tomorrow. Well today and I see you at the work Eva." Lucius says leaving with Alfred and I see Bruce walking and I look confused.

I get up to turn the general system off when I hear his voice again.

"Italian or Mexican?" He asks me giving me a black helmet and I smile at him as he puts his own helmet.

"It's 3 in the morning." I say putting the helmet as climbing on the bike.

"Italian it is." He tells me as I hold myself into him trying really hard to ignore the defined body I was embracing as he turns on the bike.

"This is too good." I say eating the Pizza in fast driver in Philadelphia. 90 minutes, ok we done it in 80 but it was the pizzeria open at 4 in the morning and where I could go with Bruce without paparazzi. He looks at me with a funny look. "What you know Pizza is my weakness." He smile smiles at me and I ignore turning back to the pizza.

"So plans for Christmas?"

"I told you I am going to Starling City."

"You had to pick one of the most dangerous cities in the country?"

"It is where my sister lives and it can't be more dangerous than Gotham." Really, we probably have the highest crime rate.

"And where do I get to meet the famous sister?" He says raising his eyebrow.

"When I think you deserve it, besides let me see an appropriated introduction: Hey Lizzy this is my friend-billionare-owner-of-the-company-I-work-for-and-the-hero-who-I-happen-to-help, how is everything?" I say sarcastically.

"Cut the last part and it is perfect." He tells me smirking and I roll my eyes.

"I don't want my sister to think I am sleeping with the boss."

"Technically I am not your boss. I am the boss of your boss, bosses."

"I really want to slap you right now." I say with a smile as I support my face with my elbows holding it with my hands.

"You're forgetting the main think. I am not sleeping with you."

"I know but look at this for someone on the outside: M.I.T. girl gets a top job at Wayne's Technologies after the owner visit the college Technology program and she happen to be there working and they were both seen together a couple of times. How does it look like?" I hated what I was saying because I knew it wasn't true. Not to sound cocky because it is true, I am the smartest person in the Technology division so that is why I was the head of the department. Ok, helping the Batman also helped but I wasn't sleeping with Bruce to get my position.

"Forget what the other's think. Besides you don't have a top job." He tells and I ignore it. I knew where this was going and I really didn't want it to argue about it again. "And no one knows we actually know each other or still keep in touch."

"Expect part of my department and whoever they gossip with." He looks curious at me. "Seriously you come to the labs from your own company and don't expect people to notice you?"

"When do you leave?"

"In Two weeks in the 24th."

"Guess what?" Bruce says from the phone as was at work.

"What?"

"Mona Queen is hosting a charity event for the homeless and she invited me. We are going a week to Starling City this weekend."

"We?"

"Yes I need a date."

" . ."

The looks will be on my polyvore account be free to see it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Did I say no?" I ask as we walk to the private jet.

"More times that I can imagine. Come on you get to see your sister more time and Robin will call us if we need anything."

Robin, even if Bruce never admits it, his partner against the crime, literally. He joined a year ago after finding out the true identity of the Batman and has been a great addition to the team as it was easy to watch the city with another pair of eyes.

"There is no way to convincing you that I don't want to be at the party is it?" Why doesn't he just pick one of the many, many, models who are in the list 'I wanna be seen with Bruce Wayne'?

"No, you're going with me besides we might have so work to do there."

"Fine. But no huge helicopter or extravagant Lamborghini."

"I thought you liked my Lamborghinis." I give him a dirty look at this because he was not focusing in the point in here. "Fine. Black Bentley but Limo."

"Deal and I what to dye my hair blonde before we go." I tell him sitting in the jet as I he sits next to me with confusion all write on his face. "If I am going to that party with you I don't people in the Technology department to know it was me."

"And you think dying your hair will change it."

"Never underestimate the power of dyed hair."

"Wow." Bruce tells me when I walk into the living room of the hotel room where we were staying. I blush a bit.

"I take you like it."

"I need to bring you more times to parties and strawberry blonde looks amazing on you." He tells me kissing my hand and a smile appears in my face as I blush also. Damn his charm and good looks always affecting me. Alfred comes in and smiles when he sees me.

"You look beautiful Eva."

"Thank Alfred." I say him looking at the earrings and smiling at Bruce which I didn't understand it.

"Master we should probably get going."

Mona Queen knew how to throw a party, no doubt in that, and when people knew Bruce Wayne was coming, it was safe to say, the party was going to be full not too much for the blonde happiness.

"There are so many people." Felicity says.

"It's all the here because of the Bruce Wayne buzz." Oliver says with some tension.

"Jealous the women attention won't be on you for a night. I mean not that Bruce Wayne is more attractive then you. I mean he is attractive but so are you, you guys are just different but attractive. And I am going to stop speaking."

Everyone was having a good time and after an hour and half the party started the person everyone was excepting arrived, of course he had a beautiful woman in his arms that women in the room started to gossip about. Once Felicity saw who the blonde was she coke on her wine.

"Are you ok Felicity?" Diggs asks and Oliver turned to her concern.

"I know… I … her." She says pointing to the girl and both men turn. Oliver had to admit this time Bruce took the cake. The woman is beautiful and her dressed showed her petite, curvy figure very nicely and everyone was already gossiping about her.

Once Bruce point the group to the girl almost felt as she looked at them with eyes open as they both walked but her eyes were still in them. Not them, Felicity who was also staring at the woman.

"Oliver."

"Bruce."

"It nice to see you after all this time. This is."

"Lizzie?"

"Angie?" They both say at the same time shocked to see each other and the men look at each other confused then Bruce remembered.

"Wait. Lizzie, as your sister?"

"You have a sister?" Oliver asked shocked as the two girls just looked at each other shocked as they hugged tightly. Then Oliver took a better look at the blonde, sure they had some similarities and they soft skin tone and the bright eyes, even Felicity's where a bit shinny and bluer while hers here greener.

"Ok Eva you know you scary me when you don't talk." Bruce tells to the women.

"Felicity." Oliver called her name.

"How? When? Who? What? You were supposed to be here just in two days."

"Change of plans." She says looking at Bruce with a dirty look. "I didn't know you were going to be here." She says suspicious, seeing her sister with Oliver Queen.

"I am Oliver's assistance."

"Wow."

"What about you?" She asks looking at Bruce's arm around her sister waist. She knew Bruce reputation but she also knew her sister and she wasn't the type to go for a playboy. But if Felicity learned something in the last year was not to judge a book by its cover.

"We meet though work."

"Oh. So you two?" She asks and you could see the discomfort in the 'couple' faces.

"No. No."

"I was coming to the ball and Eva told me she was visiting the city so we decide to come together."

"Right." Nicole says but her sister could see she was hiding something but she didn't ask. She knew not many people (probably just like… her) called her by her first name and you had to have a strong connecting to allow it.

"This is John Diggle, he's Oliver's bodyguard and driver and I friend of mine. This is my sister Nicole."

"You forgot to mention you had a sister." Oliver tells her breaking the contact from Nicole.

"I am hurt Lizzie. You forgot about me."

"I did not forgot, you just never popped out of a conversation. By the way you look amazing, not that you don't always do, because you do it just you don't different."

"Thank you Lizzie. You also look amazing." She says knowing her sister wouldn't stop rambling if she didn't stop her.

"Bruce is so good to see you." Mona says coming in.

"Mrs. Queen, thank you for inviting me. This is my friend Nicole Smoak."

"Smoak?"

"I'm Felicity sister."

"Oh, right." She says surprised as the looks at the group and then turns to Bruce. "I wanted to show you some of the charities we were working with that I think you would be interested in."

"Of course." He says looking at Nicole.

"Go socialize." She tells him and he smiles at her and takes her by surprise when he kisses her cheek very close to her ear.

"I prefer socialize with you but I will go for now." When he leaves she turns to her sister and steels her wine.

"Hey." She protest but Nicole is already drinking it.

"You are too young to be drinking."

"I'm 25."

"24."

"So what do you do?" Oliver asks her and Felicity answers for her.

"Nicole is a physics Engineer thinking better she is everything with engineer in it."

"So intelligent runs in the family."

"Just us really. Lizzie when does the party ends?"

"It just started 90 minutes ago. Why?"

"I want to go home and put on my converses." She says and both men laugh at that.

"You haven't changed a think. Now come on we have a lot to talk." She says putting her arm around her sister as they both walk to a more hidden place.

"What do you wanted to say?" The older sister asks but she only gets a hug.

"I missed you."

"So did I." She says as they pull back and look at each other with big smiles. "So Felicity Smoak, part of the elite."

"Look who speaks." She sister says with a smile

"It's not like that. I told you. We are just friends." Felicity kept looking at her with a strange look so she finally asked. "What?"

"You look expensive." She says and both girls smile. "How did you paid for those earnings?"

"Bruce loans then to me."

"Of course he did. Do you know how much they value?"

"I don't even want to know how much."

"You dye you hair blonde."

"I didn't want to be recognized."

"Great job took me 40 seconds to realize it was you."

"Then the hairdresser did a great job." She says and both girls smiled as then they change to a more seriously conversation. "How are you Felicity?"

"I'm fine."

"I know you for almost 25 years you can't lie to me."

"Just a bit tired that is all." She says but her sister didn't buy it lucky for the youngest sister Bruce came in.

"Ladies." Bruce says appearing and places himself between both girls with one arm around Nicole like it was the most natural thing.

"So you finished socialize."

"Next time we can arrive latter so that we had less time in the party."

"There is not going to be a next time." Bruce looks at her and she tries not to meat at the way he's eyes looked. "I am seriously I am not a pin up girl. Don't fit that role."

"Now I am hurt, you think I like shallow women. Felicity don't believe her, she's lying."

"Oh please what was the last one? Miss Kansas?"

"I am getting us a drink. A strong one, ladies." Bruce says leaving.

"Bring me one too." She says and he smiles nodding.

"He's good looking."

"Something new please." She says to Felicity making her sister look at her with a curious look. "I am not blind, he's freaking hot. Now tell me how your love life is?"

"Inexistent."

"What is inexistent?" Oliver says appearing with a friend.

"Felicity and mine love's life." Oliver gives the two sisters a questioning look as he told the younger sister.

"Digs wants to speak with you."

"Of course. Oliver make my sister company before she runs away from the party."

"I was not going to run away."

"But the thought cross your mind." She says and Nicole smirks, her sister knew her so well.

"I am not going to deny it because I did." She says and her sister leaves. "Sorry I am not the type to like all this parties." She says to Oliver and he gave her the typical smile.

"It's ok. Felicity isn't either."

"I am sure of that." She says and Oliver gives her a look to keep telling the story. "She got most of her personality from me."

"Not just personality." He says flirtation.

"Smooth I give you that." She says and he smirks at her. "Does that work every time?"

"Don't know."

"Of course you don't." She says sarcastically. "Just for the record. I know how to punch." She can see he didn't understand it, so she explains herself. "My sister."

"Oh! You're sister and I are just very good friends."

"I am sure but the warning it out."

"I would be careful with that." Bruce says returning and gives her a glass of champagne. "You're favorite."

"My favorite?"

"Moët & Chandon." He says and she looks down trying to hide the smile and the blush. _Thank god for the makeup_. She looks at the unknown person in the group, other very good looking man.

"TommyMerlyn."

"Nicole Smoak." She says shaking his hand.

"Smoak?" He asks looking at Oliver confused.

"Felicity sister."

"I didn't know Felicity had a sister and I beautiful one." He says kissing her hand and she smiles knowing very well he was flirting with her.

"Do you playboys have a club were you all meet each other and learn the rules to become one?"

"Playboys? Club?" Tommy says with a smirk.

"So Oliver how is everything? I hear you too over the company." Bruce asks as he puts his arm around the women again and tries to make them stop talking about Nicole as he didn't like the look on both men faces.

"It's been getting better thank you. I heard you are also having a good year."

"We are expecting good numbers."

The two entrepreneurs and the other man, who apparently also has one, keep talking for sometime but the typical business subjects until Nicole couldn't get it anymore.

"Ok I am about to play the pin up girl now even if I hated it." She says and the 3 man turn to her as she tries to keep the conversation without laughing. "Ok moguls, got it, you guys understand the business but if I wanted to know how the stock valuation were in today's marketed I would check Wall Street."

"Pin up girls don't know that." Bruce says and she hits him with her elbow. "Ouch. See what I told you Oliver she is dangerous."

"I can see." He says with an entertainment smile as also had Tommy. "How long are you staying in city?"

"Still unknown." Bruce tells him and he nods. "What do you said bombshell?" This time she hits him harder and he was proud because it actually hurt. "What was that one for?"

"Don't call me that."

"You can call yourself a pin up girl but I can call you bombshell."

"Exactly."

"Come on bombshell."

"Do you still want to drive your car?"

"What car?" He asks not liking the tone on her voice.

"That car."

"The… yes I would like."

"Then stop calling me that." She says with a sweet smile and the two other men have a loud laugh.

"Don't laugh. She can actually do something and the best mechanics won't be able to put it working again."

"Wait you're not a model?" Tommy says and not the blonde laughs.

"Me… model. That would be funny. No. Physicist, yes, Engineer also, you call even call me PhD, but model, no."

"As you can see intelligence runs in family." Oliver says to his best friends.

"Speaking of my sister, where is she? I should look for her. Bruce, let go my waist."

"What is the plan to run? Back door, call a taxi?"

"Maybe I can call the driver and you will walk to the hotel because I am not running in his dress."

"You are honestly going to tell me you aren't having fun?" He says and she just rolls her eyes knowing he was right wish makes him smile.

"So how long have you been dating?" Tommy asks.

"Since… never." She says and he looks surprise. "We know each other for quite some time."

"Almost 5 years." As Bruce says this you could see the surprised in the other two faces.

"And you two never?" Oliver asks and Nicole starts to look at everything but the three men.

"I am getting another drink maybe I would find Lizzie." She announces and this time Bruce let's her go. "It was nice to meet you both."

"So? You and her."

"Yes." He says to Tommy talking a deep breath as he looked at Nicole in the bar.

"She I incredible good looking." Tommy says and Bruce glares at him. "Sorry but it's true."

"So what is the plan?" Oliver says and he looks at him.

"What plan?"

"The plan to get her back."

"Don't trust Ollie, he's been hot for Felicity for a long time too."

"Shut up Tommy."

"See Bruce, he totally hot for her."

"I can see it." Bruce says smirking and then turns back to the beautiful women on the bar.

"How long?" Oliver asks and the millionaire turns to see Tommy had left.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with her?"

"How long have you been in love with Felicity?"

"Oh you two are just too alike." Tommy says sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe all of your reviews and thank you guys and as usual the looks are on my polyvore account.

Chapter 3

"You are going out Miss Nicole?"

"Yes Alfred and its Eva. I was thinking of meeting my sister for coffee. Why is there any trouble in Gotham? Did Gordon say something?"

"No, they had a calm night, or as calm it can be, nothing Robin can take care of." He tells me and I give him a little smile knowing how the town violence was frequent.

"Sometimes I ask myself how the town survived without the batman." I say as I put the coat on.

"So do I."

"Can you tell Bruce I won't make it to lunch?"

"Of course I will inform Master Wayne. Send my compliments to your sister."

"I will."

I walk off the building glad there was no person to take pictures. I get my phone and call my sister that answers after the 4th bit.

"Hey, what do you said about Starbucks coffee for a Sunday morning?"

"Great I have cereals."

"See you in 20." I say as I get inside the coffee shop and then call a cab.

"Morning." I say as Felicity opens to door and I enter giving her cup of coffee as we walk to the kitchen and sat next to each other. "So what plans do you have for today?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"It's Sunday."

"You want us to go to the temple?" She asks and I smile at her.

"No, but I have the day for you, so what do you said?"

"Big Bang Theory or some Doctor Who?"

"I love how you think baby sis." I say and she rolls her eyes.

As they watched the sitcom the two girls put they chat in day.

"So how is being an assistant?"

"Let's just say it an adventure. What about you?" I knew she was trying to change the conversation and even if I felt a little hurt since we always told each other everything I also knew I wasn't telling her everything so I understood her.

"It's interesting."

"I bet, in charge of a bunch of scientist."

"I always liked to be the one in charge." I say with a smirk and Felicity rolls her eyes. "Any cute boys?"

"Where we go again. I told you I am single." Felicity says knowing how protective I was then I see her face turned seriously. "Have you talked to mom?"

"Good way to make my happiness go away Lizzie."

"You should… you know talk."

"We both know that for us to be in the same room together some tragedy must happen and since I don't want any I am fine without seeing the women. Now tell me about you and Oliver."

"There is no Oliver and I." Yet. I think but I don't actually say it out loud.

"Where are we going?"

"Big Belly Burger." She says pointing to the restaurant as we got in and sat on a table.

"Welcome to Big Belly Burger what can I… Felicity." The waitress says with surprise. Happy surprise. "It has been a while."

"Yes it had. How are you?"

"I am fine, thanks for asking." She says and looks at me.

"I'm Nicole Smoak, her sister."

"Carly. So what can I get you?"

"You chose the place you decide." I tell her and she nods ordering from the two of us as they also talked. They were friends, or at least closed. I looked around and there was no client to be served. "Why don't you sit with us Carly, if you don't mind, of course."

"I would like it." She tells me sitting. "You're live here?"

"No visiting. Live in Gotham." I tell and she nods. She and Felicity talk about someone I don't know as I feel my phone buzzing from my pocket so I take it. Robin. "Do you girls mind?"

"No, it's ok." Felicity says and I answer.

"Hi Robin."

"You made into the tabloids."

"I made in what?"

"You famous, by the way, nice dress."

"Oh, damn the party." I say and I see both women looking at me as I look for a magazine finding on in the table and I open it as I see myself in a few pictures with the biggest one being me with Bruce arm around me as we talked with Tommy and Oliver. Mysterious girl was quoted of course. "Great I am going to kill him."

"I see that you saw the photos."

"I am looking at them right now." I say and I turn the magazine to Felicity and Carly as they realize what I meant. "Do you think they can link to me?"

"You're blonde in there, I don't think so, at least not so fast. Would it be that bad?"

"I don't particularly like people making assumptions on my private live Robin. How is work?" I ask as he understood what I meant by work.

"Everything is fine, but I need to talk to you and Bruce."

"I will tell him. We will talk later." I say

"Enjoy your mine vacations you both deserve it." he says and we end the conversation.

"You guys have chemistry." Carly comments. "How long have you two meet?"

"5 years. Give it or take it."

"Wow." She says and I realize what she was thinking.

"We are not like that, we are friends."

"My sister you're becoming the woman who women hate, were you are making 3 rich men laugh."

"They were laughing because I was hitting Bruce." I say and they both look at me confused but amused. "Long story, short time."

"So it was your boyfriend in the phone."

"Actually no. Not even close. He's a close friend of mine and Bruce. I am living the single life."

Carly, Felicity and I stayed in the restaurant for a long time. I also found out she was married to Diggs brother, who was murder, and had a son, she also had a relationship with the bodyguard, but that didn't work. I could also see that she still cared deeply for him but not in a romantic way.

"It's was good to meet you Nicole."

"Same here." I tell Carly with a smile.

"Wanna go back to the hotel?" she asks and I look at her confused. "I am sorry I just have some work to do."

"It's fine Felicity. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yes. I though you would only come in the two days."

"Lizzie, it's ok. I can keep myself entertain."

"If you want. The Verdant is a club own by Oliver's sister. You can always go there you know dance or get a drink not that you need to go just to do that."

"I will think about it, have fun at work." I say smiling, I missed her rambling.

"There is the missing girl." Bruce says as I see him in the couch watching TV.

"I thought I was the mysterious girl."

"Oh, you are a mystery." He says so softly that I almost couldn't listen.

"I was with my sister." I say sitting.

"I didn't ask but I kind of guest. What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know. Some bag to punch."

"I get you it has been more than 24 hours." He tells me with a smirk.

"I thought my elbows also counted."

"The seconds one was good, got to admit it."

"I got a good teacher." I say and I see his about to make some snarky comment so I speak before he could. "What you are watching?"

"I was trying to watch something interesting, couldn't find anything."

"Give the remote Batkid." I tell him and he rolls his eyes at me but I could see the smile.

"They said he was arrested after the Batman caught him."

"Who is the Batman?" Oliver asks me as I look at the screen.

"He's Gotham vigilante and before you say something he was been one for more than 5 years Oliver."

"So why do you think this guy is coming to Starling?"

"I have no idea. But you got the video from his capture his amateur but his the best I can get."

_The guys was hold by three police officers. He was obviously in bad shape but he was caught by the batman after all._

_"__This isn't over your bat. Tell you're pretty brunette what she will see me again and once I have her you will never see her again." He screamed to the air as the people on the street were buzzing and the camera man approached a cop. _

_"__Can you confirm there was a girl inside? Is she the batman girlfriend? His she hurt?"_

_"__Step aside please."_

At this Felicity stops the image as the team tries to figure it out what to do.

"Any word on the girl?" Sara asks.

"People gossiped about her trying to imagine how she was but no word about it." Felicity informs them.

"Is it possible he was a partner?"

"Lately it seems to be more than one actually but the body is not even close to a female. So I don't know maybe."

"Felicity find all you can." Oliver says touching her shoulder as she nods looking at eyes blue eyes and they stand like that for a few seconds.

"So when do I get to meet Blondie sister?" Roy asks trying to break the tension.

Alfred walked into the living room to see Bruce and Eva both sleeping and he smiles at the couple. Eva was relaxing against Bruce chest with one arm around his neck as Bruce had one arm around her in protective and caring way then he noticed that both their free hands were linked. It was not the first time he caught then like this but he still smiled as he went to the table and turns the TV off he saw the earrings also in it. He knew then very well they belong to Bruce's mother as a gift from her husband, Bruce's father. A jewelry that had never seen the day of light since they died and that Bruce offered to Eva without even questioning. He knew very well his Master was in love with her the moment he saw her at MIT, she is the love of his life he just hoped he did something about it before it was too late because he knew that Eva still believes Rachel is the love of his life. He looks at the girl remembering the first time Bruce spoke about her after her meeting.

_"__She is pretty incredible. She is young but very bright and she told me she would try to find it."_

_"__Didn't she question your excuse?"_

_"__She didn't but she obviously knew I was lying." He says and Alfred noticed the smile appearing on Bruce's face._

_"__Is she attractive Mister Wayne?"_

_"__You have no idea."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How could that idiot escape?" Bruce says to Robin while we Skype with his on the hotel room.

"I don't know. But look he's in his way to Starlight."

"Wait he knows I am connected to the Batman. Do you think?"

"He's after you it's a possibility."

"Then we need to catch him and send him back to jail." Bruce says with angry expression. I knew he didn't liked when I was put in danger but it was part of the job and I understood it.

"Look guys I can get into to a flight and be there tomorrow night but for now there is nothing else we can do. Try to keep her out of the tabloids for now. I will take care of the flight." He says ending the conversation and I turn to Bruce and I saw he was angry but also in deep thinking.

"Bruce, he's probably trying to escape maybe he's just in his way for another country or something he may not even be coming here."

"Or he wants revenge."

"I will be fine. We just need to be careful, we don't know if he still has access to poison but if he's after me at least it's easier to get him."

"I am not using you as bait." He says with an angry expression and I put my hands on his face trying to call him a little and make him understand.

"Not bait. We are just doing normal things if he happens to be looking out of me you will be with me. Nothing will happen."

"I can go throw the last time again."

*2 years ago*

I tried to move was I had my arms up tight up to the ceiling and my I could feel the metal in my wrist leaving marks. I'm all sweet, dirty and blood from the fight I had before he captured me. Here are you Bruce? I think bur then I remember the 10 guards that I saw in the building and I fear for what could happen to Bruce if he came to find me.

"You truly are beautiful. I can see the appeal." He says sitting in the chair with a funny look that only made me want to kick him and knock him out as he smirks at me.

"What do you want with me?"

"Yes what do you want with her?" The deep angry voice of the batman spoke and at that moment I felt the gun in my neck. "Let her go."

"I find this very attractive woman very hard to let go. I always wanted a feisty little woman. How it could be having her all to myself. But you know that better than anyone right?" He says passing his hands by my face and neck holding to tight that it was not helping my breading. I try to move away from him but unsuccessfully as he kicked me in the guts.

"Let her go." Come on Bruce you can't let him get to you. Don't do it. I murmur to him trying to show him reasonable.

"And these legs are marvelous." He tells passing his hands by my legs and I look over at Bruce once he touches the bottom of my legs I used all my strength to pull back kicking his being me as he felt in the ground and I felt my shoulder crack and I gun being fired up at my leg at the same time Bruce knock him out.

"God Eva." I hear Bruce saying and I start to feel dizzy.

"Are they two batmen?"

"Don't you dare to close your eyes. Please Eva. I am getting you out of here."

*Present*

"Bruce I am fine."

"Now." He tells me and I give him a little smile. "If he comes near you again I will kill him."

"I know." I say putting my arms around his neck as I felt his breath on my face and the electricity between our bodies. "I know." I knew even if he didn't kill he would do it for me. I knew that but I don't want him to.

"If he comes."

"We will stop him." I tell him determinate and he's eyes looked at mines and I got last in that powerful hazel look then I felt him leaning close and I close my eyes but the phone rang and we broke contact realizing what just happened.

"Yes." The tone on Bruce voice was frustrated that I felt bad for the person he was speaking too. "Yes Tommy, I can pass by there. See you tonight." He says ending the phone call. "That was Tommy he wants to catch up. He told to pass by the Verdant."

"Felicity told me I could to there too. It would be nice, have a night off and have fun." I say wanting to distract our thoughts from what could and did happen.

"Sound great. I am getting ready."

I put on the heels as I get to the living room to see Bruce already waiting for me dress casual but still very … what is the word… hot. I say him looking at my dress with his eyes semi close as if he was taking everything.

"Bruce?"

"Won't you be cold?" He asks me as I look down at my black dress. It was short enough to not show anything that it shouldn't but to let it wonder. It had a huge plunging cowl-back and with some neckline in the front showing a bit of cleavage. It was tight so it showed every bit of curves and the high heels gave the last touch to the dress making my legs look ever longer.

"That is why the dress comes with sleeves." I tell him and I see him looking at me legs and I smile. I knew I had an attractive figure after all I work out with him besides men like to point that one out. "Let's go, I wanna dance."

The dance music made everyone dance and the vibe of the club was very nice. Everyone was enjoying themselves. It wasn't difficult to find Tommy was he talking with a bartender and another pretty girl as we got to him.

"Bruce… Nicole."Tommy says looking at me up and down while blinking. "Nice to see you. These are Thea Queen, Oliver sister and this is Sara Lance."

"Nicole Smoak."

"Smoak?" I hear the blonde, Sara asking me.

"I'm Felicity sister."

"Oh and this is Bruce Wayne. You already know Thea."

"You grow up." He tells her with a smile as I see him arm pulling around my waist again. "Nice to meet you Sara." He says with his charming smile.

"What do you guys what to drink?" The bartender asks.

"Vodka." I tell her and Bruce asks for everyone and Thea leaves to meet someone named Roy.

"You came." Felicity says and then stops brutally to look at me. "Where the hell did you have that dress?"

"Remember Nelly?"

"Of course." She says rolling her eyes as she takes a sit next to us. "You already meet Sara."

"Yes I did." I say smiling at the blonde as she serves us drinks and I see Felicity trying to drink one but I take her hand from it and she gives me the look.

"I'm doing 25 in days you realize it right?"

"You can start drinking when you're 30."

"You're 29." She stares the fact and I send her a dirty look but smiling.

"Felicity you don't go around and tell your older sister age."

"Don't worry no one tells you're 29." She tells me and then the bodyguard comes and he and Felicity leave.

"Wanna go dance?" Bruce whispers at my ear as I feel his hand touch the skin of my back.

The club bit was intoxicating or it was having one of Bruce's hands on my hip and the other all over the free skin he could find on my back as all our bodies pressed together not letting any space between us.

"You look incredible hot." He says on my ear and sends my shivers all over my body as I involuntary push my body close to his. "God Eva." He whispers as his month starts to kiss my neck and I start toscratch my nails in his shoulder. The heat was getting to hot for my taste as our bodies moved as one then for a seconds I looked over at the bar and I see Felicity looking at us with her eyes wild open with shocked and I realize that we were too much into each other.

"Bruce." I say as name trying to warn him but at that moment he found the pulse on my neck at name my moan his name. "Bruce." This time he's name didn't come as warning as it should but for our luck (or not) the bit changed and we stared at each other realizing what we were doing and we pull our bodies a part for a bit even if I still had my hands around his neck and he's were on my waist. "We should get some drinks." I say trying to cut the damn sexual tension.

"Sound great."

After two shots Bruce was speaking with Tommy about the times they used to hang out together. It was nice to see Bruce having a good time without having to worry about an entire city. Just relax with friends. I could use that to.

"So how long?" I see the blonde asking at me and I look at her confused. "I know that look very well my friend."

"We're just close friends."

"That is what Felicity says." She says and I look at her. I knew what she meant, it was so obviously my sister looked at Oliver more than just a friend and I didn't had time enough to see if he looked at her in the same way. "I can see you already noticed."

"I know my sister very well but at the same time I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I understand you. Ollie has a pass."

"And I take that you are part of that pass."

"Yes, but we are better off friends but I think your sister thinks we are together."

"My sister won't make the first move. It's up to him."

"He's too … Oliver." She tells me and I nod for her to fill with glasses again and we both drink again as I feel the alcohol in my throat.

"Maybe they just need some help." I tell her and she looks at me with a marvelous look. "I was joking."

"It's not a bad idea, not at all."

"What idea?" Tommy asked appearing alone.

"We are setting up Oliver with Felicity." Sara says with a triumphant look.

"Sounds great where do I sign?" Tommy says and I try to look around from Bruce.

"Has anyone seen Bruce?"

"He got an important phone call and had to take it." Tommy says and I nod understanding.

"Hey guys." Felicity appears with Diggle. Where were they all this time? And wasn't Oliver with them?

"Someone wants a drink?" Sara asks and I nod knowing I needed them to face Bruce after what happened in the dance floor.

"And that is why Felicity won't go to the gym." I tell them as we all laugh but I still had no sign of Bruce and it passed at least an hour but no one asked for my luck.

"Not everyone is an expert in Krav something."

"Krav Maga." I tell her rolling my eyes and I noticed Diggle and Sara are becoming more interested in it. "I need to let my energy go into something." I simply say. "I try to convince Felicity to come with me."

"Yah right because that would work wonderfully."

"What would work wonderfully?" Oliver says appearing as I saw Bruce not coming far away from him. Thank god I was starting to be worry.

"Felicity learning Krav Maga." I tell him and he looks at me shocked.

"Nicole knows martial arts." Bruce says like it was nothing as he puts his arm around me again, looks like we are ignoring the dance floor episode just like the one hundred last ones.

"But I think Aikido would be better for Felicity." I say looking at me sister as she starts to roll her eyes.

"Didn't work the last 10 years is not starting to work now." She says and I see her looking at Oliver with concern but he just smiles at her as if he was trying to assure him she was ok. Interesting.

"She is not wrong at all." Diggle says and I look at him surprise he spoke about it. "You should learn some defense techniques."

"Don't join her cause Diggs." My sister says and I smile at her as I see Bruce looking at the clock.

"We should probably go." He says to everyone and I knew he meant he had to tell me something.

"Don't forget we are going food shopping tomorrow." My sister tells me and I nod as Bruce guides out.

"Aikido?" Oliver says looking at Felicity.

"No."

"Wouldn't be a bad idea. I should have thought about it earlier."

"How was the mission? Did you find out anything about him?"

"No once I got there he already had stolen the machine."

"Did you get to see who he was Ollie?" Sara asks him but he nods a no.

"I found someone also interesting." He says and everyone looks at him waiting for him to speak. "The Batman."

"What do you mean the Arrow is also after him?"

"He was there too. They had tracked him down and I found the Arrow there."

"What happened?"

"Nothing we both had to run away because the police was here." He says as they both sat on the couch. "He's here Evangeline." My full name that isn't good.

"I know but we will catch him."

"Fox, Alfred and Robin are coming too." He tells me and I nod understanding but he was only one man. "I can't take any risks we need to catch him."

"I know we will."

"Who was he?" The deep voice said.

"The Batman."

"You want revenge on him I can see."

"You want it with The Arrow don't you? So I see we have something in common."

"What is your name?"

"Jonathan Crane."

"Slade Wilson."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I get to the mall where I promised to meet Felicity even if I wasn't it mod for shopping. I found her sitting in the food counter with Sara and another unknown girl.

"Hi." I say as I see her as we hug.

"I hope you don't mind company. You already meet Sara this is Laurel, her sister." My sister tells me and I shake and with the beautiful brunette. I was happy to have more people with us that way Felicity might now noticed or asked about the dark circles around my eyes even if cover up with makeup which I practically never use.

"Nicole Smoak."

"Laurel Lance."

"So where do you want to start?"

"Wait when Hanukkah is?"

"28."

"So it's before Christmas. Wish means we still have 6 days." I noticed that Sara said we and I try not to look confused.

"I thought we could give a small party." Felicity tells me making that pout that always got her what she wanted.

"Of course. Actually some friends of mine are visiting me today. Why don't we all do a mix of Chrisman and Hanukkah?"

"Great plan."

"So we do it in what day?"

"The Christmas day since Lizzie's birthday is in the 28." I say and she gives me a dirty look.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sara asks her and my sister just raises her shoulders.

"So how many people?" I ask them as I take my iPad and I turn it on ready to start writing.

"Us. You're friends. I could call Diggs and Roy." Felicity tells this time to Sara who nods.

"Why don't we just invite everyone and tomorrow we can see who can go and then we have a close number." I tell them and they all nod agreeing.

"So we aren't shopping for food today." Sara says and I nod as I look over at the clothes stores and I see Laurel doing the same.

"Why don't we go buy our Christmas/Hanukkah dresses?"

"I will look ridiculous."

"Felicity that is not possible and I won't you let out without seeing you in that dress." I tell her as she is behind the curtain wearing a dress picked by Sara and I.

"I will try it." She says and I sit next to Sara in the couch as I see Laurel starting to read a magazine.

"Why green?" I tell the blonde.

"It's Oliver favorite color." She says and I smirk at her.

"I like the way you think Sara." I tell her with a smirk. "Working on the plan?"

"Let just say Tommy and I came with a great idea."

"Tommy?" Laurel says suddenly interested.

"Yes we have a plan to set Oliver with Felicity." Sara says to her sister but I see she is trying to see how she is going to react to that, so I take she is another girl on the list of Oliver's formal girlfriends.

"Well they do have chemistry and Oliver is constantly looking at her."

"So you are on board?" Sara asks surprised.

"Since no one gets hurt. What is the plan really?"

"Making Felicity look like a million dollars on the Christmas Party and invite Oliver, speaking of invite." Sara tells us. "So you are your friends?"

"Blake, I think I can tell Bruce and he, Mr. Fox and Alfred could come too."

"Well we are definitely telling Oliver." She says winking and I nod agreeing. "If Roy is coming might as well come Thea too. I don't know about Mona, we'll see." At that moment Felicity comes in and I smile at the dress.

"So what do you think?"

"Yes." The three of us say at the same time and Felicity just ignores us and looks at the magazine. "Wait this is Angie." She says and I turn to Laurel and her as they gave me the magazine and I see pictures of Bruce and I dancing in the Verdant. The pictures weren't talking with the best light but you could see it was definitely Bruce and I.

* * *

_As we report before Bruce Wayne is in Starlight and with company. No one was surprised when Bruce Wayne appeared to the Queen's party with a beautiful women by his arm the surprising fact was that this girl was a complete mystery, she was not a model, dancer or socialite and people attending the party could confirm the two seemed very close as they had meet for a quite some time. As the party ended both went to the same hotel together and the day after there is pictures of the same blonde women leaving the hotel with different clothes, wish means she came prepare. _

_Now the day after this two were seen in The Verdant, Thea Queen club and for what it looks like they are far from being just friend as they chemistry is palpable. We were able to get a name and some information. The girl goes by the name Nicole and she is no other than the head of the Wayne's Technology department and inside sources tells us that Mr. Wayne is a constant presence in her office for a long time now. So is this the women who Bruce Wayne to go for only one woman? Only time will tell._

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me." I say as I start to take deep breaths as Felicity finishes reading the article.

"Are you two?" Laurel asks and I nod a no as I see Felicity looking at me not believing.

"Come on you got to confess I saw you two dancing and the pictures show half the chemistry you two had. You really want to make me believe that there is nothing going on?"

* * *

Tommy enters the living room with Oliver as they see Bruce coming in to receive them. As they kept the conversation they were having in the club when Alfred comes in.

"Master Wayne, do you or your friend wish something?"

"Want something to drink?" Both man nod and Bruce turns to the butler. "We have whisky don't we?"

"Yes we do. I will get it."

"Alfred, why do you have a magazine on your hands?"

"You might want to read these one Master Wayne." He tells me seriously handling the magazine. "Page 5." He says leaving and Bruce opens it and starts to read.

"She's going to kill me."

* * *

I saw the three women looking at me as I tried to think of something to say but nothing was coming. The pictures pretty much said everything and there was no point on lying to Felicity not only because I couldn't but also because I never did or will lie to her.

"Look it's complicated."

"So you admit there is something. Or was something."

"Was." I tell her and the girls look at me. "Ok if I am going down memory lane you might as well go too."

Then Sara told about how she was on the boat with Oliver while he was dating Laurel. How he told her that he wasn't ready to commit to Laurel the way she wanted. Laurel them spoke about Tommy who almost died on her arms but survived thanks to the arrow but they relationship was broken because he believed she was still in love with Oliver wish she made the point of telling us she wasn't. Then Felicity told us about Barry who she had a connecting with but he was in a coma now. After that it was all me.

"We meet 5 years ago when I was working in the MIT's Chemical Engineering department after I finished my degree, Felicity was already in Starlight. He wanted someone to work for." Great how am I getting out of this without completely lying but also not telling the entire true? "They had a temporary job proposition for me. I said yes and after proving how intelligent I am I was on a plan with Bruce to Gotham."

"Yes but how did you two got together?" Sara asks and I take a deep breath.

"The joker." I tell and they all look at me confused as Felicity and Laurel told Sara the reports about him and how he wanted to destroy the city. "Some things I really don't want to talk about happened and before I realize Bruce and I were on bed together. You get the point." I tell them and they nod.

* * *

_"__I can't believe you did this." I tell Bruce entering the penthouse as I see the damage made by Joker and his guys._

_"__Nicole they needed." He tells still with his eyes on his drink and not on me as he sits on the couch._

_"__I hear." I scream and he turns to me opening his eyes once he sees me and getting immediately up._

_"__You're bleeding." He says as he gets to me touching my shoulder._

_"__I was shot but that in not the point."_

_"__You were shot? When?" He says worry and I gave up._

_"__When the Joker invaded the penthouse."_

_"__That was two days ago. How didn't you tell me?" He says almost screaming._

_"__You had other things in your mind and so did I." I say looking down and I noticed the blood. "Wait you got shot to. Did you clean it?"_

_"__I am fine."_

_"__You are not fine. Sit." I tell her but I see him giving up. "Now." I say as I push him and once he handles on the couch I see a smirking appearing in his face._

_I took care of his wounds as well as I could, trying not to focus on what was going on in my mind. That place. Joker. Those man holding me captivated. Bruce telling Gordon to tell that it was the Batman who killed Harvey making the Batman the bag guy and Harvey the good one. It wasn't fair after all Bruce went throw not only the last week but his entire life he becomes the bag guy again._

_"__You are going to explode of so much thinking, just say it, Nicole."_

_"__Everyone is going to blame you."_

_"__I know."_

_"__It will make your work as the Batman worst." _

_"__There is no Batman anymore." He tells me and I stop immediately disinfect his leg and I faced him._

_"__What do you mean there is no Batman?"_

_"__Harvey is death. Rachel is death. I tried to save the city and look what happened."_

_"__What if the Batman didn't exist? All you have done since you came back. You honor Rachel the same way your honor your parents by defending what they did: justice because you want the same they did, a better city. The city still needs the Batman." I say and by the time I finished we were so close that I could feel his breathing as I looked at his beautiful hazel eyes felling myself getting calmer._

_"__How do you know all this?"_

_"__I might not now you for a long time but I paid enough attention besides you told me when I found you were the Batman and you need to be. The cops are after you. Well they were in the beginning to but that didn't stop you. People won't simple believe the guy who constantly saved the city is suddenly the bad guy. I won't accept it because I believe in what you do Bruce."_

_"__You have so much fire in you." He whispers touching my face softly and I lean in as I close my eyes and our lips touched. It was sweet for the first seconds them it became urgent and I felt his hands on my waist and I sat in his lap. I felt in lips on my neck as I try to get air back to my lungs and I touch his chest felling the electricity between us. As my skirt when to the floor I felt his lips on my collarbone all the way to my bra. _

_"__Bruce." I moan his name and he looks to me and I see his dark darkness as we both breath heavily._

_"__You're sure?" He asks me and I try not to smile as I nod. _

_"__Bedroom." I say kissing him as I felt his smile as he kissed me and his arms around my butt as he carried us to the bedroom. _

* * *

"I was supposed to leave my job was over and MIT was waiting for me."

"So what happened?"

"Fox offered me a job I couldn't say no too. Bruce agree and."

"You became the Head of the Science department of Wayne's." Felicity says and I nod as I believe what they must be thinking. Geeky girl sleeps with the boss and gets a high position.

"So you stayed." Sara says and I nod. "What about the two of you?"

"We keep contact, a lot, we are very close friends but that it. We never talked about that night."

"You should or your mind will go insane." Laurel tells me but at that moment the shop assistant came and we finished our conversation.

* * *

I walked into the hotel floor to find Bruce with Tommy and Oliver as they all talked but they turned to me as I walk in.

"Hi guys."

"How was shopping?" Bruce asks me.

"It was nice. Sara and Laurel also came with us. We're planning a Christmas/ Hanukkah party. You are all invited." I tell them as I turn the TV on in Gotham's news to see if they had anything on Crane.

"Party? Here?" Tommy is the first to ask.

"Still not sure and the party is in two days."

"Well we should probably go. Always nice to meet you Nicole." Tommy says and I smile as him and Oliver leave and I sit in the couch next to Bruce.

"So. Are you killing me?"

"Because of the pictures?" I ask him and he nods as I try to not look surprised of the fact we were talking about it. "It was just a dance. I am sure everything will be ok."

"It wasn't just a dance." Bruce tells me pressing his fingers gently against my face as I start to bit my lip we were about to kiss when the elevator made a noise of people about to enter and we separate and I turn to see Robin entering with Fox.

* * *

"So we have nothing yet?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"His name is Jonathan Crane. He escape Gotham prison just days ago. A ex-professor of psychology we was arrested after the Batman caught him when he was forcing innocent citizens of Gotham become his unwilling guinea pigs."

"So he's the Batman bad guy?" Roy asks.

"You could say it. Maybe that is why he came here."

"Any world on why Crane is here?" Oliver asks and a disappointing Felicity told him no.

"Maybe his looking for more guinea pigs." Diggs says. "Any world on the girl?"

"No all but I have been doing some digging and there is no way the Batman works alone. He was seen in combat with two other people and guess what … one of them was a women all in black leather and wearing a black mask. Not Bat one just really a simple black mask."

"Can it be the same girl?"

"It's possible. I just don't get it. Did the Batman knew Crane was coming or Crane knew the Batman was here?" The blonde girl asked.

* * *

"We need to find him." Bruce groans at Robin.

"If he's here I can't get to the security images." I tell them and Fox confirms as Alfred puts a cup of tea in front of the table and I smile at him appreciating the gesture. "You're sure he's here?"

"We still don't have proves of anything." Robin tells me and I push my lips against each other.

"What about his prison escape, how did he do it?"

"I think we had help for what I could get from the reports."

"Anything on who may have help him?" I ask Robin who nods a no.

"So we don't have anything." Bruce says with a angry face.

"We will. Now I have an invitation to make."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I need red wine." I say to Thea was she nods as leaves the room. Felicity, Raisa and I were cooking at the Queen Mansion kitchen since Oliver told us we could have the party in here.

"What are you girls cooking?" we turn to see Moira Queen.

"Easy Short Ribs and thank you for letting us used your house for the Christmas party."

"It's fine and thank you for inviting me it really smells amazing." She tells.

"I brought the wine." Thea says coming in and I see Alfred behind her. "Well Alfred helped."

"Thank to both." I say getting the fancy wine and braising the ribs.

"They are taking so long." The young Queen says. "I mean it's a Chrisman tree not a tower."

"They are probably picking the best one. We should have thought about that earlier." My sister says and I smile at her as I help Raisa cutting the vegetables as Felicity got the sauce ready.

* * *

After some time Tommy, Oliver and Bruce came in with Diggle being as they saw the two sisters walking around and cooking like professionals and they looked surprised.

"I have been here for at least 20 minutes and they still didn't realize." Sara tells them as they look at Moira, Raisa and Laurel who were having a glass of wine.

They looked at how Nicole cut the vegetables in a fast way as Felicity get them and mix then with the sauce putting them on the plates like they did it 1000 times before.

"You guys are used to this." Moira says and they turn and stop once they see the boys.

"You guys are finally here. Did you bring the tree?"

"Yes we did. What is the smell?" Oliver asks.

"Chocolate fudge" Nicole says as she turned to the outlet. "Felicity the salt?"

"Where." She says as she sees her sister putting the salt. "Shouldn't you put more?"

"Lizzie lamb who is the one cooking since she was 10?"

"Yes but I was watching you."

"Taste it." She says putting the spoon in front of Felicity as she tastes the food.

"Ok you're right." The rest of them just watched as the two sisters interacted with each other perfectly.

"Shouldn't you all be getting the decoration ready?" Thea says coming in with Roy and the boys follow them.

* * *

I got the jewelry box open as I smile as I get the so familiar earrings and necklace as I put the right earning remembering last Christmas.

_"__I'm sorry you have to spend Christmas in here." _

_"__It's ok Bruce, my sister was going to see my mother anyway."_

_"__I got you something." He tells me putting a velvet box in front of her as I read the word Cartier in it._

_"__Bruce you're scary. Cartier? And I didn't bought you anything, well you are rich so there is not much I can buy that you don't already have. God I'm rambling again." I say as I stop and I see him smiling and I blush as I open the box and I see__a gold necklace with a white __orchid and a pair of earning also in shape of orchids these ones light pink. They were beautiful._

_"__Do you like it?" He asks me and nod with a smile. _

_"__They are beautiful, how did you knew orchids were my favorite flowers?"_

_"__I didn't." He tells me, so why did he pick them. God he's that perfect that he already knows what I like before I tell him. "They remind of you" He tells me and I blush even more. _

_"__They are too much Bruce, it must have cost you a lot."_

_"__I don't care. You like them, that it's all that matters."_

_"__Simple as that." I say remembering that money is not a problem for him and rolling my eyes at the same time because I didn't like he was spending it with me._

I try to put the necklace but I was falling but then I saw Bruce coming in putting my blonde hair to a side and locking the necklace but he's eyes were on the mirror as were also mine so that we didn't broke eye contact.

"Beautiful was always." He tells me and I gave him a smile but at the same time I don't understand what is going on with him. He's more forward that usual not that I'm protesting.

"You are very handsome yourself."

"I bought you something."

"Again." I tell him as she smiles giving me a velvet box saying Van Cleef Arpels and I took another deep breath.

"Don't think about the money just open it." He tells me and I see the beautiful butterfly bracelet and I smiled. "This time I know for a fact that you do like butterflies you're always drawing them when you have nothing to do or you're bored." He tells me and I blink surprised not realizing he noticed it.

"You're crazy, but thank you."

* * *

Oliver entered the living room as Tommy arrived followed by Laurel and Sara who bought her father and then Bruce came in with Nicole and they friends leaving Diggs, Lyla and Felicity for last but once she entered wearing the long green dress and everyone saw the look of desire and lust in Oliver's face and he didn't even look at anyone else for a long time.

* * *

"The food is amazing."

"Thank you." Felicity and Nicole both say to Moira at the same time as they smile at each other.

The dinner went far good actually everyone enjoy the conversation as everyone shared they holidays stories.

"What about you girls?" Thea asks and they give each other a sad smile.

"We never have been too much in the holiday's spirit." Felicity says sad and that makes Nicole angry as she tried to calm down but seeing her sister sad because of that happened didn't help.

"Excuse me I need some air." She says hurrying up to leave as Bruce is about to get up but Felicity tells him not to.

"I'm sorry about it." Felicity says to everyone.

"Is everything ok Felicity?" Walter asks and the blonde girl takes a deep breath.

"My family is… complicated."

"Believe darling we deal with complicated." Moira says but then notices the girl his truly sad.

"Are you ok Felicity?" Oliver asks.

"My father abandonee us when we were younger. I can't really remember it very well because I was young. Nicole was 11 and they were very close. After that things starts to fall apart and my mother… she… the fact is that Angie I mean Nicole, she was the one who raise me after he left but I think she is still too hard on herself."

"I'm sorry Felicity I had no idea." Moira says and the girl smiles understanding as she looked at the door where her sister left.

"I will talk with her." She says getting up.

* * *

Felicity found her sister sitting in the back garden with a picture on her hands and once Felicity saw it she gave it a little smile; it was the two of them on Christmas when Felicity was 8.

_"__See we have a tree." The older girl points to the small tree on the living room. "We just need a star little lamb." She says smiling at her sister. _

_"__We could make one." She says and her sister knees in front of her. _

_"__I think it will be the best start because a true star made it." She says touching her sister shoulder with a smile._

_"__What about mommy?" She asks and the older sister tenses a bit._

_"__She will work." She then noticing the sad face on Felicity adds. "Hey. She will come."_

_"__You said that last year and she didn't."_

_"__I know but maybe she will this time. What about a picture? I found an old camera."_

"She never made it to dinner. Or the year after, or the after that one." She says and Felicity sits next to her sister as they looked at the picture.

"You know she was."

"What? Sad, depressed. Broken that dad left. She wasn't the only one Lizzie."

"I know but we had each other. The two of us always."

"Until the end." She finishes with a small smile. "Sorry I ruined dinner."

"They understand and it's not over yet. Thea says we need to dance." She says putting her hand on her sister arm. "I love your bracelet. Butterflies were always our favorite animal."

"Bruce gave it to me."

"Of course he did."

"Let's get inside."

* * *

"We can say everyone is having fun. Thank you for this."

"Mrs. Queen I didn't do anything." I tell her.

"You did because Felicity showed this family we could be happy again and I am sure she got her strength from you." She says and I see Felicity dancing with Oliver and I smiled.

"One day they will realize it." She says and I look back at her with a smile. "If there is someone who I approve is your sister. She is a strong woman. You both are." She says and leaves me as I turn to see Bruce giving me his hand.

"Dance with me?"

"It will be my pleasure."

* * *

"Robin and Sara look like they are having a good time." Bruce tells me as I see them dancing together and laughing.

"He deserves a break too."

"Yeah he does. So do you." He says and I look at him with a smile as I relax my head on his chest closing my eyes as he guides me at the music rhythm not noticing the eyes on them.

* * *

Felicity watched Oliver parking the car outside her apartment.

"Thank you for bringing me."

"It was nothing. Thank you again for tonight."

"We had fun didn't we?"

"We did Felicity." He says putting his hand on her shoulder. "We did." He repeats softly and they were so close to kissing but they both looked at each other and once they realized what was about to happen they pulled away.

* * *

"You're strong women you know." Bruce tells me as I watched the city from the hotel balcony. Then I feel his warm body behind me as he's arms warp around my belly. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"You already know the story Bruce. My father left us I still don't know why and she left us too. Not physical left us. She just … left us. Felicity was 6 Bruce. I can't forgive her. I remember the first weeks she just stayed in her room I barely knew how to cook. I remember burning my hand with hot water was I tried to make something for Lizzie."

"You got over, you made it out strong. You're the strongest person on the team."

"Bruce." I say turning to him as he hold me now in my back.

"It's true. I thank to Fox every day for getting you that job and for you accepting it and helping the team. I would never let Robin in if it wasn't for you. Alfred would leave but he doesn't because he knows even if we put ourselves in anger I am saver that I was before you came in. Not just because of the criminals but my mind. You're my light."

"Bruce." I say felling some tears as all we have been thought come to me. "We can't." I whisper.

"I want to."

"I do it too." I say touching his face. "Bruce once we go there we don't have a turning back." He gives me a kiss on the lips so soft and tender that almost made me into jelly.

"I…" he says but I kiss him for two seconds.

"I know. I too." I say and he smiles a bit.

"Let's get inside." He tells me and as I get inside Robin comes in with a hurry look.

* * *

It turns out he found Crane. He is in fact in town and wanted to steel some pharmacist industry so Bruce and Robin went after him as I stayed in the hotel with Alfred waiting and waiting. As the time passed I get worrier.

_"__I need you to meet me at the Verdant as fast as you can." _

"Bruce that god did you got him?"

"No. I need you to come to the Verdant."

"Why?"

"Oliver is the Arrow."

* * *

Bruce and Robin entered the Foundry with they mark as Diggs and Sara point it a gun to him.

"There is no need for that." The arrow came in as he took off his mask as Bruce and Robin done the same and everyone turned to him shocked.

"You gotta be kidding me." Felicity says and Bruce looks at her shocked them sees her by the computer and rolls his eyes.

"I can see you're alike your sister in a lot of things."

"Speaking of her. You should call her she will love to know about this." Robin says as Bruce gets his phone and walks away coming back a couple of minutes after.

* * *

"She's the girl." Felicity realizes it.

"What girl?" Robin asks.

"Crane is after a girl. We didn't know who." Oliver says and everyone watched how Bruce started to get very tense.

"We already had suspicions about it." Robin informs them as Bruce was still in anger mode.

"What do you got on him?" Bruce asks.

"Not much. Actually nothing." Felicity says. "Where is she?"

"In her way here."

"She's going to kill me. Not really kill me. But she won't be happy."

"Are you scared of your sister Blondie?"

"A lot." She says and everyone had to smile at the girl action but at that moment the computer made a sign as the voice filled the room.

_"__I thought you were smarter that this Wayne."_

"Crane." Bruce says between his teeth as everyone turned to the computer and Felicity tried to hacked and find where the sign came from.

_"__You can try as well as you liked it. It won't work. But don't you worry I will tell your dear sister you send her a kiss. Oh I didn't tell you guys. Send her to your way alone while all the vigilantes here on the same place was really smart and seeing as I was watching her every move it was so easy. I gotta tell you she did fight back but she always was a feisty little things but now she's sleeping with the poison." _He says and disappears as they see Bruce punching a wall and Felicity being consoled by Sara.

"We will get her back." Diggs says.

"You don't get it." Bruce says storming out and they all look at Robin.

"The poison that sociopath has makes you hallucination and dream all your worst fears and nightmares."

"Oh my god." Felicity says sitting putting her hands on her month.

"Everything she has been accumulating over the years. I don't know a lot but for what I realize.

"She will break." Felicity says terrified.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked into the familiar living room where I grow up as I could see the lights on Las Vegas on it. As I walked barefoot I felt something wet on my foot and I walked to the place where I knew I could turn on the lights and I saw red. My feet were red. My face raised and I saw them: Felicity, Bruce, everyone one I cared about they were covered in blood. I ran to them touching my sister face trying to wake her up but nothing happened as I cried in desperation. They were all death.

* * *

I wake up suddenly adjusting to the light of the room. It wasn't much besides it was all grey tones and my tight to a chair in a room that looked more like a cell than a room.

"Our girl is finally awake." He very known voice comes back to me. "Did you enjoy your dream?" He asks me as I feel his hands on my shoulders. "Do you want to share with me?" He asks me as I feel his lips on my neck and I kick him with my head making him push my hair as I close my eyes trying not to show pain. "Always a little feisty thing. God what I could do with you." He says as his hands travel throw my arms then the psychopath laugh came back. "Wait I can do whatever I want with you little doll."

* * *

"It's has been 3 days."

"Bruce, we know how long it has been." Blake says as the angry man turns to him. "We will get her back."

"Anything new?" The billionaire asks Felicity, the only person in the last days who he actually has been nice too.

"Nothing yet. Bruce how does he work? What will he do to her?" The pain on the blonde's voice made everyone froze and Oliver walked to her holding her shoulder for support as everyone waited for Bruce to explain.

"Two years ago, before Robin join the team, we came cross Crane, he had a toxin that once injected in your body can make you see your nightmares come to life."

"Hallucinations?" Oliver asks as they all without realizing formed a circle around the two vigilantes and the formal IT girl.

"Dreams most of it, but I don't know about it now."

"How did Eva got dragged into this?"

"Being Eva." Bruce says to himself and then nods his head and turns back to the group. "I think he underestimated him. We had been after him for at least one month. Of course there was another danger in the town besides him so we had to work on that. With time he started to put things together and I don't really know how, he figure how Eva was working with me. That was when he captured her." He says as his body tensed. "It was not the first time she was put herself into danger but it was the first time she was more than 24 hours under the hands on him."

"Master Wayne." Everyone turned to the butler as his eyes were fixed on Bruce. "It's not your fault." He says and at that moment everyone saw Bruce snapping and living the laid.

* * *

"They get under your skin." Oliver said joining Bruce at the Verdant bar.

"Tell me about it." He says taking the glass of bourbon and drinking it. "How long have you meet Felicity?"

"Around a year ago." At this Bruce chuckles.

"You don't even know what you got yourself into. 6 years Queen. 5 years that she joined five years that… we."

"We?" He asks and Bruce gives him the look drinking another glass. "It was 5 years ago that you two. Wow."

"It still feels like yesterday. Sometimes I still can feel the smell of her all over my bed."

"How it happened?"

"Did you hear about the Joker?"

"Yes Felicity told me."

"Her name was Rachel. Before I left she was the girl I loved. Let's put this like. She was what Laurel is to you. She found out my secret very soon but told me she couldn't be with me while I was the Batman. I thought she would wait but not even a year after she was dating Harvey." At this Oliver nod showing he also knew who he was. "Joker invaded my penthouse asking for the Batman, we were at a party, Rachel being Rachel made front and I had to appear … let just say my apartment ended up destroyed. At that moment I didn't realize it but one of the men working with Joker shot Eva. But Eva of course didn't tell me until later. Later that night after it was all over Harvey and Rachel ended up death. I was ready to stop being the Batman, the vigilant."

"What changed?"

"A certain dark haired blue-greenish eyed girl changed my mind. We were working for not more than 3 months. I meant of course I was physical attracted to her, of course, she was different, there was something. But it was that night that all changed. Seeing her after all of the destroying coming and still talk to me with so much fire, telling me there was still a reason to fight. It clicked and it was when it happened."

"What was about that moment?"

"I can't explain to you. It was one of those things, only when you felt it. She was supposed to leave days after."

"But she didn't."

"No she got a job at Wayne's and still worked with me."

"Have you guys talked about that night?"

"Yes."

* * *

_She entered the room of the penthouse after Bruce's latest party when she saw a tall leggie super model type of girl walking from the hallway as she left the hallway and smile at her leaving as she was obviously waking up not too much later it was Bruce time to come in already ready for the day but once he saw Eva's face he stopped putting one and two together._

_"__Eva." He whispers approaching her._

_"__Stop Bruce it's ok." She says taking a few steps back._

_"__No it's not. I should. I didn't mean for."_

_"__Bruce come on, you're Bruce Wayne for course it was supposed to happen. You can be a hero but you're also a man who has girls lined up to be with you." _

_"__It was just one night."_

_"__Bruce I told you I understand what it was." But at this Bruce understood that she was not talking about the girl who just left._

_"__It was more than that you know it." He says as she noticed the confusion on his face. "You and me."_

_"__Bruce that was months ago."_

_"__6." He tells softly._

_"__6 months ago. I never expected you to be hold anything to me. it like one of those moments I will always have in your memory but I know it wasn't more than one night, you don't have to make me feel better. I mean look at me, at you. I like to read scientific books and watched TV shows like Doctor Who. I don't look like I just got out of a Victoria Secret's model catalog. I just don't. Yes I am cute but not hot. I am not the girl who would get the…"_

_"__Stop it please." He says putting his hands on her face. "You're extraordinary. You're smart and funny, you are hot. You're beautiful. You're strong. What else could I ask for? Nothing, that is the problem I couldn't ask for anyone better because there isn't anyone better. I know it. Did you noticed the hair color of the girl, the eyes, they were similar to you but not equal because there isn't anyone like you. Not to me."_

_"__Bruce." She whispers putting her arms around his neck._

_"__I can't because this time there is no turning back."_

* * *

"That was the moment. We both know how we feel about each other. We both know there is no one else. The last 4 years it was been like this. We fighting this feelings for each other because if we give in, we won't let them go. So we wait."

"Wait until what?" They turn to see Robin there with Diggle and Tommy.

"A day we can be together." He tells them not caring that they know. It didn't care the all world would know.

"Together?" At this Robin starts to laugh and all turn to him. "Tell me something, when was the last time you eat dinner without Eva?" Seeing the billionaire not answering made everyone realize what it meant. "When was the last time you slept with a woman? Better yet when was the last time you slept without her in your bed? You leave together. God damn it Bruce. You're almost like a married couple."

"The lack of sex sure it there." Tommy says playfully. "But really this is how Oliver is going to be like with Felicity in 4 years?" He asks getting a look for Oliver. "Please you're almost as obviously as Bruce."

"When are you telling Laurel you want her back?"

"That is different."

"How different Tommy?"

* * *

_I hold my body as I felt the punch coming and I try to hold it but sudently a familiar scream came to me and the light came taking me with it. once everything was normal as was back in the small house as Felicity, still a child, probably 10, came and hugged me._

_"__You're here. Mom left. I'm hungry." She tells me and I felt how skinny she was._

_"__I will cook."_

_"__You can't cook." She tells me as I feel her passing out. "You can't do anything, I starved because of you." She tells me as I see the blood coming from her body as she gasps and once again died in front of me._

* * *

"She's awake." Crane's sick voice came back to me and for a moment I wonder if reality was better than the nightmares. "You slept more this time. Was the nightmare more exciting? Do you want to make it feel better? You know what to give me to make it all go away." He tells me touching my dirty and bloody legs. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" He says and I try to get free and kick him but my energy was off.

How long have I been here? Hours, maybe days. All I wanted was too see them one more time. God I miss Felicity ramblings and her always shinny and bubbly expressions. I miss Bruce's brooding but loving look. I miss his touch. I miss Alfred and Robin who were my family beside Lizzie. I miss the batcave, Fox and me talking about engineer. I just miss home.


End file.
